But I love you
by peacockrulz
Summary: I wrote this story about Zach and Cammie to show how much they love each other. Please give it a go and please review and tell me what you honestly think! Please enjoy I hope u think its goode:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie P.O.V

I was so mad but I still couldn't contain my crying. I was running down the corridor my hands clenched into fists so tightly my nails were cutting into my skin. All I could think about was the boy running after me and how much I wanted to get away from him.

"Cammie wait up" Zach called after me "let me explain. Cammie stop please." Zach pleaded but I kept on running.

Then I realised I couldn't run from it, I couldn't run from him. I needed to know what had happen. Not so I could forgive Zach but so I could know why he did it. So I stopped running and turned around.

"So then Zach you want to explain then explain." I yelled at him.

"Ok well I was in the-. " Zach started

"You know what I don't want to hear your explanation just tell me why did you kiss her."

"I didn't, okay so I did but it was an accident." Zach said.

"Walked into the room and caught you and Tina making out so aggressively she was practically pushing you onto the floor. How was that an accident? I love you Zach and I thought you felt the same way you even said so. I guess I was wrong in trusting you." I spat at him.

I didn't wait for an answer I just started to run, my tears clouding my vision. I could barely see but I kept running. I could hear Zach still chasing me but I didn't run faster because I was practically blind. Then I heard something fall to the ground. It sounded hard.

I didn't stop to see what it was I just kept running. But Zach had stopping chasing me. I guess that sound came from something he dropped.

When I got to my dorm it was empty the others must have been in the library doing homework. I lay on my bed and buried my head in my pillow and started sobbing uncontrollably.

About an hour later I was still sobbing and the girls walked in Macey saw me crying and she immediately dropped her books and ran over to me.

Liz saw me too and in her haste to get to me quickly she fell over. Bex was the next to rush into the room but instead of comforting words like the ones Macey was saying to me she said: "Oh my god what happened, who did it what did they do? Hang on your upset and Zach isn't here do you know where he is?"

At the mention of Zach's name I started to cry harder. "It was Zach" Bex exclaimed. She sat down on the bed on the other side of me and asked "what did he do?"

I was still crying for about 10 minutes after that until Macey had calmed me down enough to make me tell them what happened.

"Firstly" I started "Zach said he'd do some homework with me and he said he'd meet me in classroom 321 because it was empty. So I was heading to classroom 321 when I heard banging and some strange sound coming from an empty class room on the way. So I went in and there was Tina sitting with Zach in-between her legs and his hand on her back and they were making out.

"Oh" Exclaimed Bex, Liz and Macey and I buried my head in Macey's lap and kept on crying.

Meanwhile…

Zach's P.O.V

I heard a slight sound like the noise of something hitting the ground. I turned around and saw the little velvet box sitting on the floor.

I stopped running after Cammie and stopped to pick the box up. I opened the box to check it the ring was damaged. No the 1 carat diamond engagement ring I had bought for Cammie was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time I closed the box, Cammie had already run off behind a corner on the way to her dorm and I couldn't catch her.

Oh well I thought to myself at least she didn't see the ring. Oh you idiot. She just caught you making out with Tina Walters of course she's not going to want to marry you even if she didn't see the ring.

I let a tear roll down my face.

I didn't even mean to kiss Tina. She came onto me. I admit that I did enjoy it for a second and then I thought about Cammie. When Tina started trying to take off my clothes I pushed her away and tried to get out of there.

I love Cammie and Tina just wouldn't let me go. I wish Cammie would let me explain.

I had the proposal all planned out. It was going to be next week and I had it all planned to the last detail. How could this happen to me. To us. Unfortunately there isn't an us anymore.

I went back to my room and spent some time thinking over what I was going to do I couldn't think of anything so eventually I just drifted off to sleep.

Cammie P.O.V.

I spent the rest of the weekend in our room. I didn't do any homework or training exercises or read I just walked around the room, slept and talked to Macey, Bex and Liz.

When Monday came I tried to act sick but even though I was going through a rough time Bex caught me faking and said that I had to go to class.

I looked at Macey hopping that she would tell Bex I was too sad to go to go to class and that they should just let me stay in bed.

But she didn't instead she said that I have to get out of bed and go to cov ops with them. So I slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

In cov ops class I sat in the back corner with my friends while Zach sat as far away from me as possible. Throughout the whole class Bex gave him dirty looks. Well not really dirty looks with Bex it's more like death stares.

At the end of the lesson Tina smirked at me then walked up to Zach and placed her hand on her shoulder so I grabbed my books and ran out of the room. Macey and Bex followed.

Zach P.O.V.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at Tina as she put her hand on her shoulder. She didn't let go so I punched her. She let go of me but she didn't go away.

"Zachy baby why are you so wound up on her I can be with you without all the stuff about feelings. You can have fun with me." Said Tina

"I can't believe you said that. I love Cammie." I yelled at her, picked up my books and stormed out of the room.

"She doesn't love you anymore and the sooner you realise that the better" Tina called after me.

That's not true. It can't be?

Can it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Cammie P.O.V**

This week's been pretty hard for me. I mean Zach's a sophomore too so we have all the same classes and it's pretty hard to avoid someone when they are with you for the quarters of the day.

I got back to our dorm and Macey was sitting on my bed with a tub of ice-cream and 3 blocks of chocolate. Bex and Liz were sitting on the other beds with a whole bunch of magazines.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"The ultimate break up kit" Macey replied.

"Macey he didn't break up with me I broke up with him."

"Well in that case do you feel like chocolate?"

I smiled.

**Zach P.O.V.**

Cammie has been avoiding me for every second of every day. I need to see her and explain. So I came up with a plan.

I wrote a note on pink paper in my neatest writing saying for her to meet me on the bank of the lake for a great time. I was so nerves about what she would do if she found the note so I didn't sign it from me I just left it anonymous.

Cammie P.O.V.

I walked into our dorm this afternoon and found a note in a pink envelope on my pillow. I opened it and it said:

Dear Cammie,

I don't know if you know this but I really like you and I want to talk to you and tell you how I feel. Please meet me on the west bank of the lake and dress up.

Please come

It was a strange, touching note and it was anonymous.

I didn't want to make a decision about whether I should go or not without my three best friends help. So I waited for later on tonight before I showed them.

When I showed them I got a range of different reaction. Macey took the letter and read it a few hundred times taking a girlfriend boy expert approach.

Bex took the letter of Macey and took a more killer hunter instinct by smelling and touching it.

And Liz took the letter of Bex and took a more scientific approach but taking samples of the paper and saying she'll do a series of DNA tests to find out who sent it.

With all this noise and talk and all the question whizzing around in my brain I couldn't take it. "STOP" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Listen guys I'm really sorry and I know your only trying to help but please don't I need some advice about what to do."

"Oh sorry" said Macey. "Well I think you should go. This boy sounds like he really likes you and I think you should see what he has to say."

"Well I think it's dangerous and you shouldn't go" said Liz. "You don't know who he is and if he doesn't care about you properly he could hurt you."

"So Bex what do you think?"

* * *

**So thats the end of my third chapter. I hope every1's enjoying it and id really like to hear what you think of my story so far so please review. My next chapter will be up very soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked down one of my secret passages and ended up outside the P&E barn. I walked down towards the lake.

I was so nerves I had no idea I was going to end up out here tonight trying to find my secret admirer so when my friends took a vote and Bex had the deciding vote she thought I should go so I ended up here.

I tried hard to avoid the alarms and the search lights but that's pretty hard when you wearing short skirt.

I was about 20 feet from the lake when I saw a red and white checked picnic blanket and candles. There was champagne and a bread stick and the yummiest smelling dinner I could imagine.

I was drawn towards the smell and my curiosity got the better of me. I so wanted to know who the boy siting on the picnic blanket was.

The he turned his head and in the moonlight I saw the glowing features of Zach Goode.

I arrived in our dorm 5 minutes later to find all 3 of my roommates sitting up waiting for me to come back even though it was almost midnight.

"What?" said Bex "Why are you back so soon you left like 10 minutes ago?"

"What happened?" Macey asked with a quizzical look on her face.

I sat down on my bed and told them the whole story. About how I got passed the alarms and how I saw the amazing picnic and how amazing the smell of the food was. Then I told them about the boy sitting on the picnic blanket waiting for me.

"It was Zach" exclaimed Liz.

"Well that was kind of what I expected" Macey said and she started brushing her hair. I ran over to her bed and grabbed the hair brush out of her hair. "What do you mean you expected this?" I yelled in her face.

"Well I mean-"

But she was cut off because right at that moment Anna walked through the door and said: "What are you guys still doing up and why are you making so much noise?"

"Anna" Bex yelled jumping off her bed, grabbing her arm and leading her over to her bed. "Your Tina's roommate, can you tell us what Tina s doing with Zach?"

"No way! Why would I help you guys?"

"Ok I'll help you just get off me." Anna yelled 3 minutes later. Bex let go off her arm and got off Anna.

"You know how it started right?" Anna started to explain. "Ever since Zach came to Gallagher for the first time Tina's had a thing for him. She started by flirting with him but that didn't work and when he started hanging out and liking you she really got mad. When he came back to Gallagher to stay and you two were defiantly an item she got so jealous that she has tried to do everything to split you and Zach up. You remember last month how you started spewing in the grand hall? She put something in your food so you would be sick hoping he would turn off you. But that didn't work so she left your bra hanging out of Grants bag so Zach would see it and think you were cheating on him and he would dump you but Macey found it first"

"You do know this isn't Zach's fault don't you Cammie?"

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Well-

"Anna Frattaman what are you doing in here?" Professor Buckingham yelled. "It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning. Go to bed now. And as for the rest of you" she said turning to us "I'll deal with you girls in the morning."

* * *

**Thanks every1 who reviewed my pervious chapters and I would love it if u can keep reviewing. I hope every1 likes this chapter and keep reading :)**


End file.
